Forbidden Love
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: AU story that takes place around 2008. "Todd" is taking care of Marty while she has amnesia and the two of them fall in love with one another. What happens when somebody shows up looking the way that Todd used to? Will this mysterious stranger cause problems between Marty and "Todd"?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

*Secret*

He stared at Marty as she slept trying to gather enough courage to tell her his secret. She had lost her memory and he had been taking care of her, but she had no idea that he had raped her and he knew that if he told her she would leave him and he would lose the one person he had ever loved, but he needed to tell her before she remembered their dark past on her own.

"Hey Todd, what's wrong?" Marty asked as she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her with the little crease in his forehead that meant that he was scared.

"Marty there's something that I need to tell you. I should have told you along time ago," Todd stated as he brushed the hair out of her face. Would Marty ever let him touch her again once she knew the truth.

"You can tell me anything," Marty stated as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

"I...I...love you," Todd stated. He couldn't go through with it, he couldn't risk losing her even if it meant that he needed to continue to lie to her.

"I love you too," Marty stated as she held him in her arms.

XOXOXO

*Love*

"What did you just say?" Todd asked as Marty held him in her arms.

"I told you that I love you too. Make love to me Todd," Marty pleaded.

"I don't know Marty. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You won't...I'm getting stronger and I need to feel your touch," Marty stated as she grazed his arm with her finger.

Todd felt pangs of guilt...he knew that if she ever learned who he was that she would be scarred by the knowledge that they had slept together. He was afraid that if they made love that she would remember the last time that they had sex...the time that he had raped her, but he didn't have the will power to abstain from making her his once again. The only thing he could do was to give her so much pleasure and love and hope that she never remembered the act that he regretted most.

"I want this to be special for you," Todd stated as he got up and lit the candles in the room.

"It will be because we love one another."

"We do Marty...never forget how much I love you," Todd stated as he lifted her nightgown over her head and kissed her with all the pent up passion that was waiting to escape.

Marty unbuttoned his shirt and grazed the hair on his chest while he continued to administer sweet and pleasurable kisses that was making her burn with desire.

She removed his belt and slid his pants down. Once he had finished removing his pants he unfastened her bra and sucked on her nipples until they were hard and erect.

She placed her hand around his penis and began to pump it up and down. "You're so hard," she whispered.

"Are you ready for me?" Todd asked as he removed her underwear and saw her glistening curls. "You're wet, but I know I can make you wetter," he stated as he placed his finger up her wet hole and began to suck on her neck until she squirted cum on him.

"I need to feel you inside of me," Marty pleaded as the orgasm had faded.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll let me know if you are uncomfortable or if you feel any pain at all," Todd stated as he positioned his body over hers and began to push his hard and stiff cock into her. "How does that feel?" Todd asked when he was all the way inside of her.

"It feels amazing, don't stop," Marty whispered. She was so close to cumming.

Todd began to thrust into her hard and fast and when her tight walls enclosed around him and he felt her juices soaking him, he had reached the peak of complete and total happiness and he filled her up as he hit a long and intense orgasm.

"I love you so much," Marty said as she began to cry tears of happiness.

"I love you more then you'll ever know," Todd said as he took her into his arms. Now that he had made love he felt as if he was cleansed of all of his sins. They could start a new life together and he could finally be free to love her the way that she deserved to be loved.

XOXOXO

*Yes*

Todd led Marty into the living room. She was wearing a blind fold, because he had planned a suprise that would change the rest of their lives forever.

"Okay, you can take it off," he stated as soon as he had gotten to his knees.

"Oh...my...god," Marty exhaled as she saw Todd holding out a diamond ring for her. There were lit candles in the background as well as six dozen roses situated in different vases around the room.

"I love you so much. You are my soulmate, my best friend, my lover and my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Todd asked.

"Yes...I'll marry you," Marty whispered as she cried.

Todd placed the ring on her finger and took her in his arms. Today was the happiest day of his life and it was all because the woman he loved most had said yes to him.

XOXOXO

*Celebrating*

"I'm so happy," Todd stated as he swung Marty around. "We need to celebrate," Todd stated as he grabbed her hand and led her to his backyard terrace.

There was a table set up with her favorite food lasagna. Todd had scattered a path of rose petals that led to the table.

"To starting our new lives together," Todd toasted as he handed Marty her glass of champagne. They clinked glasses and drank their champagne.

After dinner Todd grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket on the grass. "I want to celebrate by making love to you underneath our Starr," Todd whispered as he kissed her.

"You can be so romantic sometimes," Marty stated as she removed her clothing.

Once they were naked Todd and Marty became tangled up in each others arms as Todd sank himself so deeply inside of her. They moved in sync with their love as they brought complete and utter satisfaction to one another underneath their Starr.

"Can I fall asleep inside of you?" Todd asked when the affects of his orgasm had faded.

"I would like that very much," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in the warmth of Todd's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

*Married*

Todd stood at the alter in his back yard with the justice of the peace and the witness that he had paid for. He wished that Starr could be here with him, but he knew that she would tell Cole that Marty was still alive and he would lose her.

Marty walked down the aisle of rose petals as Todd smiled at her encouragingly. They placed the wedding rings on each other's fingers as they exchanged vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the justice of the peace stated.

Todd pulled Marty to him and kissed her. He felt relieved that they were finally married and the longer she stayed with him the more confident he became in the knowledge that he would never lose her.

XOXOXO

*Pregnant*

"Marty, I'm really worried about you," Todd stated as he patted her on the back.

"Don't be Todd...I'm positive that it's just the flu," Marty stated as she wiped the residual throw up from her mouth.

"Do you think that you might be pregnant?" Todd asked as he squeezed her hand.

Marty tried to remember when her last period was, but she couldn't remember. "It's certainly a possibility. I know that we've never used protection," Marty stated as her heart started to flutter with the possibility that she might be pregnant.

"I'll go to the store and buy you a test so that we know one way or another," Todd stated as he kissed Marty goodby.

Marty couldn't help but fantasize about the little life that might be growing inside of her.

XOXOXO

*Plus*

Todd and Marty looked at the pee stick as they waited for the results of her pregnancy test. The box had said that it would take up to three minutes for the results to appear in the little window, but the three minutes felt like an eternity.

They watched as the plus sign appeared in the window. "What does that mean?" Todd asked.

"It means that we are going to have a baby," Marty stated as she hugged Todd.

"Are you happy?" Todd asked.

"I'm thrilled, how do you feel?

"I've always wanted to have a child with you. I love you Marty and I already love this child that we created together," Todd stated as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

*Underwear*

"Do you know how I want to celebrate?" Todd asked.

"How is that?" Marty asked.

"I want to celebrate by getting you in your underwear," Todd stated as he carried Marty to the bed.

She helped him remove her clothes as they kissed passionately.

"Leave the underwear on," Todd stated as her hand reached to pull off her panties. "I think your underwear is sexy as hell," Todd explained when Marty raised her eyebrow at him.

Todd removed his boxers and laid himself over her as he moved the black, silky underwear just enough that he could insert himself inside of her.

Todd thrusted into her hard and fast until they cummed all over her underwear. Afterwards they enjoyed the afterglow in one another's arms as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Paper*

Marty woke up and the space in the bed next to her was empty. There was a piece of paper on his pillow. Marty picked it up and read:

"My dearest Marty,

Starr had the baby. I went to the hospital to visit her. You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you.

-Love you always,  
>Todd Manning."<p>

Marty laid the dresser down and grabbed a stack of papers. Since Todd was gone she decided to update her journal with the news of the pregnancy.

She was almost finished describing Todd's reaction to the pregnancy when their was a loud crashing noise. She looked up and saw the man she recognized as John Mcbain standing before her. He had broken in through her bedroom window.

XOXOXO

*Truth*

"Please...please don't hurt me. Please just leave...Todd's going to be back any minute," Marty stated as she stood up and backed away from John.

"Why would I try and hurt you? I'm here to rescue you," John stated as he took a step closer to Marty.

"I know the truth...Todd told me that you were the one who caused my car accident and then you left me to die."

"Todd told you? You don't remember do you?" John asked. "I didn't cause that accident. I love you...please believe me when I tell you that you can't believe a word that Todd has told you. He's a liar and a manipulator."

"I don't remember anything, but I don't need to remember. I trust Todd...he wouldn't lie to me and right now I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you. I love him."

"Love him? He raped you...did he tell you that? Did he tell you that he convinced two of his friends to rape you."

"I can't believe the lies that you are spreading. Todd told me about the rape...I saw their faces and Todd's wasn't one of them."

"Did you see their names?"

"I didn't need names, I had faces."

"Todd had plastic surgery...he changed his face."

"Now you're really reaching."

"What's going on here?" Todd asked as he saw John standing in the bedroom.

"John broke in here...he's been telling all sorts of lies about you. He told me that you raped me, but I know that you couldn't because you love me."

"I do love you Marty...I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else...please remember that," Todd pleaded. He knew that the truth would come out now and he was scared that once it did she would hate him forever.

"Tell her the truth Manning...tell her that you raped her...you owe her that much."

"Please leave John or I'll call the police. You're upsetting my wife," Todd stated as he picked up the phone. He would tell Marty the truth, but he didn't want to do it with John in the room, where he would twist his words around and use them against him.

"Your wife? You married her when you lied to her about who she is and what you did to her," John stated as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Todd.

"Put down the phone and tell Marty the truth. Did you even tell her about her son Cole?" John asked.

"Cole? I don't have a son...I would know if I was a mother," Marty stated as she placed her hand over her stomach and sat down on the bed.

"You do know...somewhere deep down inside...I know that you know that you are a great mom."

"I remembered a little boy," Marty stated as she looked at Todd. "Is it true? Am I Cole's mother?" Marty asked as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid to lose you."

"It's true?"

"Yes...you're Cole's mother," Todd confessed.

XOXOXO

*Hurt*

"It's true...you have a son," Todd stated.

"And you didn't tell me...why?" Marty stated as the tears fell from her face.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid to lose you. Don't you understand?"

"No...you should have told me. Why would you think that telling me about my son Cole would cause you to lose me?" Marty asked.

"Because Cole knows the truth about who I really am," Todd explained.

"I don't understand...who are you?" Marty asked and then she remembered what John had said. "Oh...my...god, you raped me...didn't you?"

"Yes, I was the ringleader. I was the one who wanted to hurt you the most."

"Well congratulations, because you did. Why did you do this to me? Did you really hate me so much?" Marty asked.

"I don't hate you...I love you so much and when I found you...I thought that I could finally be free to love you. I know that you love me too, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married. Please Marty, just give me a chance to prove to you how much I have changed," Todd pleaded.

"You disgust me," Marty stated as she slapped Todd across the face as hard as she could. She wanted to hurt him as badly as his lies had hurt her. "I never want to see you again," Marty stated as she walked out the door.

"Marty,don't go," Todd stated as he started to go after her.

"Marty doesn't want anything to do you with you Manning, you lost her," John stated as he grabbed Todd's arm and punched him in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

*Bust*

"You're never going to touch her ever again you sick bastard," John shouted as he continued to punch Todd over and over again until he had busted the skin around his knuckles.

Todd didn't even try to defend himself...hopefully John would kill him soon and put him out of his misery. Marty now knew the truth and she hated him for it. John had taken everything away from him when he had busted him on his lies and now there was nothing left to fight for. "Just kill me John," Todd pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I promise that I'll never let you hurt Marty again. Your under arrest for kidnapping and rape," John stated as he placed the handcuffs around Todd's wrists.

"Don't worry Manning, I'll get you medical attention. I want to make sure you survive so I can personally make you suffer for the pain that you caused," John stated as he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

XOXOXO

*Write*

Marty locked herself in the downstairs bathroom. She brought in a pad of paper and pen so she could write Todd a note to say goodbye.

She sat on the toilet and wrote:

"Todd,  
>I know how much you get off on my pain, so I wanted to write you and let you know that you stole my soul. I have nothing left...you have completely destroyed me.<p>

-Marty"

Marty laid down the pen and paper and grabbed the knife that she had taken from the kitchen. She plunged the knife into her chest and waited to die.

XOXOXO

*Discover*

John watched as the paramedics loaded Todd onto the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

"You coming Detective Mcbain?" one of the paramedics asked.

"No, I better not...I'll see you at the hospital after I wrap things up here," he answered as he looked around for her.

He had a bad feeling that something wasn't right and the fact that Marty appeared to be missing filled him with dread. Where did she go?

He searched for her in every room in the house and stopped at the locked bathroom door. "Marty, open up..." he called. "I'm going to break the door down," John stated when there was no response.

He kicked the door in with all of his strength when he discovered her crumpled on the floor. There was so much blood, but she had to be alive. He had just discovered that she was alive again, he couldn't lose her now...not like this. His hands shook as he reached for a pulse...it was there but it was faint.

"I'm not going to let you die," John stated as he scooped up Marty in his arms and ran towards his car. He needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

XOXOXO

*Future*

"Just let me die," Todd pleaded with the on-call doctor.

"It's okay Mr. Manning, you'll feel better in no time," the doctor replied as he injected a shot of painkillers into his I.V.

Todd closed his eyes as the drugs entered his system.

_"Marty, I'm home," Todd stated as he walked in the front door. "How are my girls doing?" Todd asked as he wrapped his arms around Marty._

_"Shannon's been a little fussy. I think she missed her daddy," Marty stated as she placed their little girl in his arms._

_"I missed both of my girls," Todd stated as he cuddled with his little girl._

_"We missed you too Todd, I've got something that I need to tell you," Marty stated._

_"What is it Marty?"_

_"We're going to have another baby."_

_"That's the best news...I'm so happy in this moment with you."_

_"I love you so much Todd," Marty stated as she leaned in and kissed him._

_"I love you too Marty. I'm going to go lay our little girl down for a nap. Meet me in the bedroom and I'll show you how much I love you," Todd stated as he kissed Marty._

_When Todd entered the bedroom Marty was laying on the bed completely naked. Todd undressed as he walked towards the bed._

_He traced his fingers over every inch and curve of Marty's beautiful body. "Make love to me Todd," Marty pleaded as she writhed under his skillful fingers._

_"I will, but right now I want to memorize the touch of your body as I make you cum," Todd stated as he traced the folds of her vagina over and over again as she moaned in pleasure._

_"I want to taste you," Todd stated as he inserted his tongue inside of her as she began to cum._

_"Please Todd...I need you so much."_

_"Is this what you need," Todd stated as he pressed his hard penis against the base of her opening._

_"Oh...god...yes," Marty whispered as Todd pushed himself into her._

_He pushed into her hard and fast until she was screaming his name from the pleasure that only he could give her. When her walls tightened against his cock it was enough to push him over the edge and he released himself into her._

_"I'll love you forever Todd."_

_"I'll love you forever Marty, Todd whispered as he closed his eyes. _

When Todd opened his eyes he realized that he had been dreaming. He had lost his future with her...he had lost everything and he didn't know how to get it back.

XOXOXO

*Plan*

Todd planned on escaping when he saw that his guards were distracted with the unexpected gunshot that echoed down the halls.

He pulled out his I.V. and quickly got dressed. He needed to get out of here so that he could work on his plan to get Marty back.

He darted down the hospital corridors. "Damnit," he swore under his breath when Nora and Bo turned the corner and saw him.

"Trying to escape?" Nora asked.

"No...I heard a gunshot and just wanted to make sure that everybody was okay."

"Yeah...right, I think it's time that we transport you to Jail," Bo stated as he placed handcuffs around Todd's wrists.

"I'm still injured and I need to recover."

"If you're well enough to get dressed then you're well enough to go to jail," Nora stated as she ruined all of Todd's plans.

XOXOXO

*Cage*

Todd hated being locked in his cage when Marty was out there suffering. He knew that he could make up for all the pain he had caused if only he could get out of here.

He sat on the floor with his head in his hands hoping that there was a slim possibility that Marty would come and visit him.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see John staring down at him.

"How's Marty?" Todd asked.

"You killed her."

"What? No...this is a lie...Marty's not dead, she can't be," Todd whispered as a lump began to form in his throat.

"I found Marty in your downstairs bathroom. She was slumped on the ground bleeding because she stabbed herself with your kitchen knife. There was so much blood...and she was barely breathing. She left you a note," John said as he threw it in the cage.

Todd's heart shattered as he read Marty's words. "She has to be alive...my child has to be alive...their my family...I never meant to hurt her John," Todd whispered in the darkness.

"Well you did," John stated as he walked away.

"Is Marty dead? Is my child dead? John, please tell me," Todd shouted, but John had left.


	5. Chapter 5

*Weak*

He entered her room and stared down at her. She seemed so weak and so fragile as she slept and he wanted to take away all of the pain that was etched on her face.

He loved her so much but knew that they could never be together because of the horrible past that they had shared. He had broken her once and now his brother had done the same thing.

"I'm going to find a way to take away all of your pain," the man stated as he leaned down and very softly and tenderly kissed her gentle lips.

Marty opened her eyes and paused when she saw the scarred man that had haunted her dreams. "It can't be...Todd?" she whispered.

"I'm going to take you away from here. Someplace where he can never hurt you again," the man explained as he unhooked her from the I.V.

"No...please don't," Marty whimpered but she was too weak to fight as the scarred man lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the hospital room.

XOXOXO

*Speak*

He took her to his house on the outskirts of town. Once he was there he carried her upstairs to his bedroom where he would help her regain everything she had lost.

"Who...who are you?" Marty asked the scarred man once he had laid her down on a bed. "Please speak to me and tell me who you are," Marty pleaded after a couple of minutes of unbearable silence.

"I'm Todd Manning," the man responded.

"I know you have Todd's old face...the face from my nightmares, but you can't be him...you...he had plastic surgery to change his face."

"That man that you believe to be Todd is my brother Victor. Our mother has brainwashed him to take over my life while she held me prisoner, but I escaped," Todd explained.

"Please, please don't hurt me," Marty pleaded as Todd pulled out a needle.

"I'm never going to hurt you again Marty. I know that you're hurt and confused right now and the fact that you have no memory is making everything worse for you. This drug...it's going to help you remember who you are," Todd stated as he pricked her with the needle and pushed the drug into her blood system.

XOXOXO

*Heart*

"I have to...um...I have to change your bandages," Todd stated as he helped Marty to a sitting position.

"If you are Todd then that means that you were the one who raped me. Why do you have me here? What are you going to do to me?"

"I already told you...I'm going to help you get your memory back and I would never hurt you ever again. I know that you don't want me to touch you, but I have to change your bandages. I don't want you to get an infection," Todd stated as he untied Marty's hospital gown and removed it.

He tried not to let Marty's undress affect him, but he couldn't help it...she was just so beautiful and he still loved her with all of his heart. Thoughts of her was the only thing that kept him going while his mother tortured him for eight long years. *keep the mind on the task at hand* he thought to himself as he removed the bandages over her heart.

He could tell instantly that the gash was deep and she would always have a scar over her heart. "I know that my brother hurt you deeply and I'm really sorry, but you did a really stupid, reckless, selfish thing when you tried to cut out your heart," Todd said as he placed some cleansing cream over her stitches. "You might not remember, but you have a lot of people who love you and need you in their life so I'm going to take care of you until your well enough to go back to them and I'm never ever going to allow you to hurt yourself again. Do you understand me?" Todd asked as he placed the bandages over Marty's wounds.

Marty nodded her head. "It's just that when I found out that I had fallen in love with you...him...I couldn't live with myself any longer. I'm so confused...I don't know what's real anymore. Are you real? Are you really Todd?" Marty asked as she began to cry.

"I'm really Todd and one day you'll remember me and you'll know the difference between me and Victor. In the meantime, I'm going to care for you and the baby." Todd stated as he wheeled over some ultrasound equipment. "I borrowed this from the hospital, because I thought that you would want to hear that your child is a survivor just like you," Todd stated as he placed the wand on Marty's stomach and they could hear the tiny, rapid heartbeat coming from her child.

XOXOXO

*Call*

"Manning, you get one call so make it count," Fish stated as he handed the phone to him.

He thought about calling Marty, but he still didn't know if she was alive or not. He knew that if she was alive his best chances at redeeming himself to her was if he got out on bail.

He placed his phone call to Tea Delgado. "Tea I need you...I'm in the Llanview lockup, please come quickly," he ordered her and then he hung up. Tea was the best lawyer and she would get him out of this hell so that he could find Marty.

XOXOXO

*Lose*

John brought a beautiful arrangement of a dozen red roses from the hospital gift shop and headed to Marty's room to see her.

He laid the flowers on the bed, but there was no sign of Marty...he called the nurses to see if they were doing any tests on her in a different part of the hospital but they had confirmed what he feared...they didn't know where she was.

He had already lost her once when he thought that she was dead, he wasn't going to lose her again. He called the station and put an apb out on her. He was desperate to find her before she tried to hurt herself again. "Where are you Marty?" John asked as he stared out the window looking for any traces of her.

XOXOXO

*Win*

Tea Delgado loved to win especially when it was a case that she was so passionate about. She had always loved Todd even when he couldn't love her back.

"I think that a trial will be a waste of time for the courts on the basis that it holds no merits," Tea argued.

"The people are highly confident that it has a strong case your honer," Nora countered.

"The people's case rests solely on the word of Margaret Saybrooke and I want to be granted the right to question the witness to see if she's a reliable source," Tea stated.

"I'm afraid that's not possible your honer, the victim Marty Saybrooke is currently in the hospital undergoing treatment."

"The defense was just made aware that there is currently an apb on Marty. If your witness is in the hospital like you claim then why are the police searching for her," Tea countered.

"Marty is currently missing, but we are confident that we will find her soon," Nora stated.

"Marty's missing?" he asked. Where did she go? He had to find her and make sure that she was okay.

"Shhhh Todd, I'm winning," Tea whispered.

"I agree with the defense. The people's case simply isn't strong enough to stand on it's own without the testimony of Margaret Saybrooke. You are free to go with the courts apology's," the judge stated as he pounded his gravel on his desk.

"I told you I could win against Nora," Tea gloated.

"I got to go and find Marty," he stated as he ran out of the courtroom.

"You're welcome," Tea called after him, but he was already gone chasing after Marty again. She would never understand what he saw in her.


	6. Chapter 6

*Angel*

Todd brushed the hair out of Marty's face as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She was so beautiful...the only person who could ever give him peace.

She was his angel, his salvation...she had always been that. He didn't know how or why, but she had touched his soul and she made him be a better man.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was his brother Victor's angel as well. If she was, he knew that Victor would do everything in his power to find her.

XOXOXO

*Time*

It had been a month since Todd had brought Marty to his home to take care of her. Everyday he would inject her with the medicine that was supposed to be giving back her life and then he would share his stories about her in hopes that she would begin to remember her life.

Nothing had worked and she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get her life back again.

Then one day,Todd told her about the rape and she began to remember everything. He had given her time to recover...time to remember and he had been right, she knew now that the man sitting by her side was Todd Manning and the other man that she had loved was his brother Victor Lord the third.

XOXOXO

*Unexpected*

"You remember?" Todd asked as he sat frozen on her bed. It was the moment that he had worked so hard to obtain but now that it was here he was petrified that she would hate him again.

"I remember everything and you were right when you said that I would know the difference between you and your brother, but it doesn't lesson my confusion. I thought that when I got my memory back I would remember hating you and I do, but the problem is I remember loving you too."

"You loved me?"

"I loved you...I still love you. As unexpected as it is... remembering my life hasn't changed anything. The self hatred and loathing is still there because I still love you- Todd Manning. I love your brother as well, but I don't know how to forgive either one of you."

"Now that you know the truth, are you...are you going to leave me?" Todd asked.

"I don't know...I have to find a way to forgive you and to forgive Victor. He needs to know the truth and he deserves to hear it from me. After that I don't know where I will go or what I will do," Marty stated.

XOXOXO

*Darkness*

He sat in the dark drinking straight from his vodka bottle. It had been the longest month of searching for Marty only to be disappointed time and time again.

If she was out there she didn't want to be found by him. He had to face it...he had lost her and his unborn child...his source of light and now his soul was in a permanent state of darkness. He knew that he couldn't keep stumbling in the dark without her so he pointed the gun to his head and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Don't...please don't hurt yourself," he heard Marty say as she walked in.

He looked up at her and wondered if she was real. It didn't matter, the darkness in his soul was fading...she had come home. He put the gun down and ran to her and took her in his arms.

XOXOXO

*Light*

He held her...his source of light in his arms for as long as possible until she began to pull away.

"Are you really here?" he asked.

"I am...there's a lot that we need to talk about," Marty stated.

"We will talk, but first I need to know if you and the baby are okay. John told me that you tried to kill yourself," he explained. "Is this where you cut yourself?" He asked as he traced the top of the scar that was slightly visible where her shirt had ended.

"I was very selfish when I tried to hurt myself...I wasn't thinking about the baby, the only thing that I could think about was the pain and the darkness. I was wrong, just like you were wrong tonight. I'm really glad that I got here in time. Please promise me that you will never try and hurt yourself again."

"I thought that I would never see you or hold our unborn child in our arms...I couldn't survive in the darkness without you. You're my source of light I need you. Please give me another chance to make everything up to you," he stated as he pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

It felt so good to be in his arms again and there was so much pent up passion in that kiss that she couldn't help but respond. She kissed him back, intermingling their toungues, as his hands explored the sides of her curves.

He lifted Marty in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the bedroom as they continued to kiss.

"I...we...can't" Marty stated as her thoughts had caught up to all the passion that she had been filling for this man. She felt torn...she still loved him and her heart was aching to combine their souls one more time, but her mind was screaming for her to stop before she made another mistake.

"Please Marty, I love you so much...without you there's nothing but darkness, I need your light in my life. Please let me love you...I know that I can take away all of the pain that I caused."

"I can't be with you not until I can forgive you. It wouldn't be fair to you...it wouldn't be fair to me and it most certainly won't be fair to our children."

"Children?"

"I'm having twins. It was a suprise to me as well, and they are both healthy strong individuals. You have to live for them...if I can't forgive you...if I can't give you another chance, I promise that I won't take your children away from you. Let them be your source of light if I can't," Marty stated as she climbed off the bed and headed to the window. "There's something that I need to tell you. I need to tell you where I've been and what I found out."

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"This last month, I've been staying with Todd Manning. You're not Todd...you're his twin brother Victor," Marty explained.


	7. Chapter 7

*Blindsided*

Of all the things that he expected to hear from her- hearing that she had been living with a man who was claiming to be him wasn't one of them. "You're mistaken...I don't have a twin brother. I have to be Todd...I have all of his memories," he stated.

"I know Todd told me that your mother Irene planted all of his memories in your mind so that you could take his place."

"Why? Why would she do that?" He asked.

"I don't told me that she was looking for some kind of microchip that she thought Todd had."

"I want to meet this...this man who is claiming to be me," he stated.

"I know...I'll take you there," Marty stated as she grabbed his hand.

Marty was worried about Victor. She knew that he had been blindsided when he had learned the truth and she wondered what he was thinking as he sat in silence.

It didn't take long before they were at Todd's house. The man opened the door and Marty had been right. This man had his old face right down to the scar that haunted him. "This can't be happening," he stated.

"Well it is Victor, so deal with it," Todd stated as he glared at the brother who had stolen his life and hurt the woman that he loved more than anything else.

XOXOXO

*Hate*

Todd glared at his brother and he could feel eight years of hatred coming to the surface. "I want my life back, from now on you can call yourself Victor Junior."

"Why should I? Why should I belive that your Todd Manning? The only thing that your face proves is that you're my twin brother...the uglier twin if you ask me. Why shouldn't I belive that you're not Victor Junior?" he stated.

"Because I said so...besides Marty believes I'm Todd, don't you Marty? Her opinion is the only one that matters to me anyway. She got her memory back and she knows that I am Todd. She hates you and why shouldn't she? You lied to her about her entire life. You kept her son away from her. You are the reason that she tried to kill herself." Todd stated.

"Marty is my wife...she loves me. I hurt her, I'm not going to deny that, but I love her and will do anything to earn her forgiveness. If I am Victor then at least I didn't rape her the way that you did. If she hates anybody then she has to hate you," Victor shouted back.

"Stop it. I am not a prize to be fought over. You have both done your fair share to hurt me. You both have plenty to earn forgiveness for. I love you both, but sometimes you both make me hate you, like right now," Marty shouted as she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

XOXOXO

*Creep*

He crept behind Marty and followed her to the docks. He hid behind a crate and watched her. He could see by her round belly that she was still pregnant. His boss would be glad to hear that Marty and the baby were physically fine and that they were not harmed by her little suicide attempt.

He licked his lips as he stared at her bounteous bosoms that was slightly peaking above her shirt. She was just as sexy as he remembered...he was already hard within minutes of watching her walking on the pier as he thought about the last time that he had fucked her.

It had been so many years since then and he would give anything to be inside of her once again, but he had to wait. If he followed his bosses plan then he would get everything he ever wanted. She would be his to finally dominate and he would finally have his revenge.

He pulled out his hard, stiff cock and stroked it as he watched, thinking of the moment she would be his again, until he had released his pent-up cum in his hand. He zipped up and wiped his hands on his pants and headed back to report to his boss.

"Did you see Marty? Is she still pregnant with my grandchild?" Irene asked.

"I saw her...she's still pregnant and just as sexy as ever," he stated.

"Good work Zach. You just need to be patient for a couple more months. Once I get my grandchild then you can have Marty to do with as you please," Irene stated.


	8. Chapter 8

*Pest*

Marty stared out at the water as she tried to sort through her feelings for Todd and Victor when she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was being watched.

"Hello...is anybody there?" Marty asked as she looked out into the surrounding trees.

"It's just me Marty, I didn't mean to scare you," John stated as he ran up to her and gave her an extremely tight hug that cut off her air supply.

"John...can't breathe," Marty gasped out.

"Oh...sorry," John stated as he began to smack his gum while he sniffed her hair.

"What do you want John?" Marty asked as she stepped away from him.

"I've been so worried about you. Where have you been? I had to put out an ABP on you and because of that Todd got away with raping you again."

"Todd didn't rape me again," Marty stated.

"He did...he took advantage of your memory loss. You might not remember him, but I do and I will save you from him. You might not remember, but I'm kind of like a super hero who is really good at saving damsels in distress," John gloated as he puffed up his chest.

"I don't need to be saved from anybody John, I remember everything and I am quite capable of handling Todd all by myself," Marty stated, hoping that John would get the hint and leave her alone.

"You remember me?" John asked as he grabbed Marty and pulled her in an unwanted, slobbery kiss.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked as she pulled away from John.

"I was kissing you. We love each other and now that you have your memory back you can move in with me while we plan our wedding," John stated.

"I'm sorry John, but I can't marry you or move in with you. I don't love you."

"But you slept with me right before you were kidnapped, we made love to one another and now that you remember I can get back everything I lost when I thought that you had died," John whined as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry John, but we don't have a relationship. You didn't lose me because I was never yours to begin with. It was just sex...we can be friends, but that's all that I can offer you."

"Please don't leave me...let me make love to you right here and right now and I'll prove to you that we have something worth fighting for," John pleaded as he grabbed her hand.

"I got to go John," Marty stated as she yanked her hand away from him and walked away.

XOXOXO

*Silence*

She took a deep breath and then knocked. Cole opened the door and stood there silent as he crossed his arms and stared at her with distrust and fear hidden in the stormy, blue sea of his eyes and she knew that he was hurting far more then she could comprehend.

If she was honest with herself she was just as responsible for the pain in his eyes as Victor. Victor was the one who had kept her away from him, but she was the one who had tried to kill herself...she was the one who ultimately stayed away from her son. She knew that Todd would have let her see him if she would have asked for him, but she didn't ask because she was afraid to see the dissapointment in his eyes when she didn't remember him, but now she did remember him and the bitter silence was like a knife through her heart all over again.

"I'm sorry baby, I know that I've hurt you by staying away. I just didn't want to disappoint you...I was a coward. Will you please forgive me?" Marty asked.

"Do you remember me?" he asked as his voice broke.

"I remember you...it's why I'm here. I love you so much more than you'll ever know," Marty stated.

"You love me so much that you would rather kill yourself then let me help you with your pain. You love me so much that you dissapear for a month without letting me know that you were okay," Cole stated bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I messed up."

"Yes, you did, but I don't want to waste time being angry with you about something that you can't change. I'll make you a deal, I'll forgive you if you stop shutting me out of your life and you let me help you," Cole stated as he held out his arms for her.

Marty ran into his arms and held onto him as he stroked her hair and told her that everything was going to be alright.

XOXOXO

*Idea*

"We can't keep tormenting Marty by fighting over her. It's not fair to her and she's right... we've both hurt her in different ways. Neither one of us deserves her, but she seems to love both of us. I think that it would be best if we both spent some quality alone time with Marty so that she can sort out her feelings for both of us," Tofd stated.

"That's a good idea. Do you think that Marty will agree to spend some alone time with each of us?" Victor asked.

"I hope so...I know that we both have a lot of issues that we need to sort out with Marty," Todd stated.

"I'll call Marty right now and see if she'll agree to this idea of yours," Victor stated as he pulled out his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

*Dress*

Marty pulled the red dress off it's hanger and slipped it on. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out on separate dates with Victor and Todd. It was insane, but Todd had been right, she needed to spend time with them so that she could sort out her feelings for them.

She smoothed out the wrinkles in the dress as she took one last look in the mirror as there was a knock on the door.

"Todd, you look nice," Marty stated as she opened the door. He was wearing a suit and tie and she could smell her favorite cologne on him.

"Thank you, you look extravagant, red always was my favorite color on you," he stated.

"I remembered that," Marty stated as she looked into Todd's eyes. It was the reason that she had chosen this particular dress tonight.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

"What are we doing?" Marty asked as she took his hand and walked out of her house.

"It's a surprise, but I hope that you like it," Todd stated as they walked to his car.

XOXOXO

*Performance*

Todd held Marty's hand and watched as her eyes lit up at the performance by the opera singers. He had taken her to his favorite opera "Phantom of the Opera and he was glad to see that she was enjoying it as much as he did.

"I loved it," Marty whispered as she clapped her hands when the performance had ended. "I didn't know that you liked Opera," Marty stated.

"There's alot of things about me that you don't know Marty, but I hope that you'll let me share them all with you," Todd stated as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Where are we going next?" Marty asked as she shivered from the feel of Todd's touch.

"I thought that we could go to dinner, but first I need to stop by the hospital."

"The hospital? Why?" Marty asked.

"I go every Friday to read the children a story before they go to bed," Todd stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's wonderful Todd," Marty stated as her eyes misted. Todd was full of surprises tonight and she could feel herself falling even more in love with him.

"Let's go," Todd stated as he grabbed her hand and they headed towards the parking lot.

XOXOXO

*Poor*

Todd had just finished reading the children Cinderella when he overheard loud voices coming from Admitting. "I'm sorry Mr. Stone, but we simply cannot admit your child until you can pay us eighty percent in cash," Todd overheard the receptionist yelling.

"I don't understand. My child has an extremely high fever. She needs treatment or she's going to die, but you're refusing to treat her because I don't have insurance and I'm poor. I don't have 20,000 dollars tonight, but I'll pay you what I can on a monthly basis," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy...I would suggest that you take her home and make her comfortable," the receptionist stated.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear. I think that it's complete bullshit that your refusing to help somebody who is in dire need of medical attention because of money. Here's your 20,000," Todd stated as he took out a wad of cash and slapped it on the counter. "I'm going to write a nice little feature article in the sun all about this hospital's policy and I'll make sure to bring it up at the next stock holder's meeting, so I'd start looking for another job if I was you Amanda," Todd growled.

"I'm sorry, but I was just following policy," Amanda started.

"I don't care about your dam policies. Just help his child. "

"Thank you sir, I can't tell you how much this means to me," Mr. Stone stated as he shook Todd's hand. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way to repay you."

"Just take care of your little girl, that's all the repayment that I need," Todd stated as he walked away.

"You did a wonderful thing Todd," Marty stated as she leaned in and kissed him. This was the side of Todd that she had fallen in love with all those years ago and she couldn't help but be affected by his willingness to help others that were less fortunate.


	10. Chapter 10

*Rich*

"Let's get out of here," Todd stated as he grabbed Marty's hand and escorted her to the car. "I have one more surprise for you," he stated as he drove away.

He drove her to the palace hotel where he reserved the dining room for a romantic dinner.

They ate dinner together over candlelight and after they were done, a rich chocolate cake was served to them.

"Allow me," Todd stated as he took his fork and stabbed it into the cake for the perfect bite of richness. "This is my favorite desert and I'm so honored to share it with you," Todd stated as he brought the fork to Marty's mouth and fed her.

"Mmmmm, it's delicious. Have a taste," she stated as she grabbed her own forkful and brought it to Todd's mouth.

"It's exquisite," Todd stated as he took his time chewing so that he could savor the rich chocolate favor.

"I should get going," Marty stated as she took her last bite of the delicious cake. She was having such a good time with Todd, but she was suddenly feeling tired.

"Don't leave, not yet...dance with me," Todd stated as he grabbed Marty's hand. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Suddenly, he wasn't feeling very good. he felt tired and dizzy and he knew that he didn't have the strength to stand up any longer so he sank to the floor, gently pulling Marty down with him. "Marty, are you okay?" He asked as he noticed that she was unconscious.

"Don't worry, I'll call for -" Todd began to say as he closed his eyes.

She stepped out of the sidelines and smiled as she realized that the pills she had embedded into the rich cake had worked.

XOXOXO

*Missing*

"Todd, are you okay," Rene asked as she shook him. She had come into work this morning to find him passed out on the floor.

"Rene, where's Marty? Is Marty okay?" Todd asked as he looked around the room.

"Marty? I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any sign of her," Rene explained.

Todd called Marty's phone and began to panic when he heard it ringing inside of her purse that was still sitting at the table. "Marty wouldn't just leave without her phone or her purse," he stated to himself. She had dissapeared without a trace and he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Rene asked.

"Yeah, you better," Todd replied as he dialed Victor's number.

"Victor, have you seen or spoken to Marty since last night?" Todd asked. He knew that it was a long shot, but he really hoped that Victor had seen her.

"No, last I knew she was with you out on your date, so what the hell happened?"

"I think that we were drugged last night. She's missing Victor and you have to help me find her," Todd pleaded as he cried into the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

*Chain*

Marty opened her eyes and realized that she was in a strange room. Her hands and feet were chained to the corners of a bed and she was completely naked and exposed. "Todd?" she called out.

"We left Todd behind," Irene stated as she turned on the light.

"Who...who are you?" Marty asked.

"I'm Todd and Victor's mother Irene Manning. I have to say Marty, you really are a beautiful woman and I can certainly see why my sons are so smitten with you."

"What do you want from me?" Marty asked.

"I only want my grandchild."

"You evil bitch, stay away from me and stay away from my child," Marty stated as she tried her hardest to break out of her chains.

"Relax Marty, this will be all over soon," Irene stated as she injected Marty with a needle.

"What was that?" Marty asked.

"It's just a drug to help you relax during the c-section," Irene explained.

"You can't cut into me...you're not a doctor, you may hurt your grandchild," Marty tried to reason.

"My son is a doctor and he will operate on you."

"You're son? Victor and Todd aren't doctors."

"I understand that Marty, I'm talking about my other son...I believe you know him well."

"Zach?" Marty gasped as she saw Zachary Rosen step into the room holding a scalpel in his hands.

"Hello Marty, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you sent me away to Statesville," Zach smiled as he pushed the scalpel into Marty's abdomen and made an incision.

XOXOXO

*Death*

"Please don't do this Zach," Marty pleaded.

"I promised mother that I would help her if she helped me get revenge on Todd. I'm sorry Marty, but it has to be done," Zach stated as he continued to push the scalpel into her stomach as she screamed.

After he had made the incisions, he pulled a beautiful baby girl out, cut her umbilical cord with his medical scissors and placed it in the basket. Her sweet cries filled the room and Marty couldn't help but cry with relief that her baby was okay.

Zach pulled out a baby boy, but he wasn't crying, the umbilical cord seemed to be wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Is my baby okay?" Marty asked when she couldn't hear any crying.

"Mother...there's a second baby, but he can't breathe. I need your help," Zach stated as he tried to unwind the baby from the umbilical cord.

Once he got the baby free from the umbilical cord, he tried to give it CPR, but no matter what he did the little boy would not breathe.

"Let him go Zach, he's dead. At least my granddaughter is alive and well, no thanks to you." Irene stated as she picked up the beautiful baby girl and held it close to her chest. "I always wanted a daughter and now I have one," Irene stated to the little girl.

"He can't be dead," Marty whimpered. "Let me hold my children," Marty pleaded.

"Let Marty hold her son, so that she has a chance to say goodbye, then we'll bury him in the backyard," Irene ordered as she took her granddaughter and left the room.

XOXOXO

*Sad*

Zach gently wrapped the little boy's body in a blanket and untied Marty's arms so that she could hold her son. Once Marty had been untied he placed the little boy in his mother's arms. He knew that she wouldn't escape. She was far too weak from the surgery and resulting blood loss. He began to stitch up her wounds while he listened to her say goodbye.

"You look just like your father," Marty stated as she held her little boy close to her heart. "We loved you so much and I am sorry that I couldn't protect you," Marty stated as she sobbed. You'll always be in my heart," Marty whispered as she gently kissed her baby goodbye.

Zach couldn't hear anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wanted to hurt her and Todd, but not like this. "I'm sorry Marty, I have to bury him now," Zach stated as he put the last stitch into Marty's stomach.

"No...you stay the fuck away from him. Don't you touch him," Marty threatened as she held onto her son tighter."

"He's dead Marty, there's nothing that you can do to bring him back so stop you're crying and get over it," Zach stated as he pryed the baby out of her arms.

Once he had pryed her baby away from her he placed the baby in the basket. He filled a syringe with a paraletic drug and injected it into her arm. "When I get back, we'll take a nice bath together and get you all nice and clean," he stated as he picked up her baby boy.

"I need him...please don't take him away from me," Marty sobbed. It wasn't fair, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

*Clean*

"Come on Marty, it's time for our bath," Zach stated as he came back covered in dirt.

"I'm not taking a bath with a sick fuck like you."

"You don't have a choice Marty. You still can't move from that paraletic I gave you which means I can make you do whatever I want you too. You are mine now and I'm going to enjoy knocking that fight out of you," Zach stated as he unchained her legs and carried her into the bathroom with him.

He climbed into the tub with her and held her in his arms.

"You'll never going to get away with this, Todd and Victor will find you and kill you." Marty stated as Zach caressed her breasts.

She felt so powerless, but he was right, she couldn't move. She was completely paralyzed and the only thing that she could use against him was her words.

"I've had a long day Marty, burying your son was a lot more work then I bargained for so we're going to enjoy a nice quiet bath together," Zach stated as he grabbed the roll of duck tape on the side of the tub and taped her mouth shut.

He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over her breasts and then washed the suds away with the towel. "I know that you're breasts are aching, their so full with milk. I'll help you relieve the pressure. You may not have a baby to feed, but you can feed me," Zach stated as he placed his mouth around her swollen nipple and sucked the milk from her breasts while she cried.

She hated him so much...him and Irene. They had stolen her children and now she was forced to breast feed a man who had raped her in the past...a man who would most likely rape her again. She would accept that fate if she knew that her daughter was safe and sound, but she didn't know anything. She had been listening for her daughter's cries, but there had been nothing but silence and she couldn't help but be afraid about what Irene had done to her child.

"Your milk is sweet Marty, don't worry about your little girl. Mother will use her own milk to feed her," Zach stated as he grabbed the bar of soap and pushed it into her vagina. He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his and Marty's hair and then he rinsed it out. Then he grabbed the conditioner and finished cleaning Marty's hair with it.

Afterwards he pulled the soap out of her Vagina and rubbed his swollen cock with it. He really needed to cum so he grabbed Marty's hand in his and helped her stroke his penis over and over again as he released himself into the water.

"Thank you for helping me relieve my pressure Marty. Next time it will be a lot more fun, especially when we set up the live feed for Victor and Todd to watch," Zach stated as he climbed out of the tub and carried Marty back into her soundproof bedroom.

XOXOXO

*Anniversary*

Todd sat in the dark, drinking as he watched the rain fall out the window. It was the twentieth anniversary of his darkest moment. He couldn't shake the images of raping Marty from his mind. He would give anything to make it up to Marty, but he was afraid that he had lost his chance. It had been a week since she had dissapeared without any trace. He and Victor had searched everywhere for her without success and now he feared that he would never see her again.

"Todd, this package was sitting on your door when I got here," Victor stated as he walked into the living room.

"So..." Todd muttered as he took another drink from the Whiskey bottle that he was holding onto as if he feared it may be taken from him too.

"Listen Todd, I know how hard today is on you, but you can't give up hope," Victor stated as he placed his hand on Todd's shoulder.

"What do you know about it? You weren't there the night of the Spring Fling, were you?" Todd asked as he looked into Victor's eyes.

"Physically...no, I wasn't there, but I have all of your memories Todd and tonight's just as hard on me as it is for you, but Marty needs us to stay strong. We can't give up on her, because she's never given up on either one of us even when we deserved it. I know that this package might not mean anything, but it might be from whomever took her."

"You're right...open the Dam box," Todd ordered.

Victor opened up the package and pulled out a laptop that had a sticky note that said "open me and enjoy your anniversary gift" written on it.

Victor and Todd saw a live feed of Marty strapped to a bed with ropes. She was completely naked.

They watched as Zach pointed the camera at his face as he held up a KAD sweatband. "I hope that you enjoy this present as much as I know that I will," Zach stated as he shoved the sweatband into Marty's mouth and duck taped it shut. "I'm in a giving mood, so I'll give you a half hour to find me before I fuck Marty," Zach stated as the camera zoomed around the room.

"Oh my god...she's at the KAD house," Victor and Todd stated at the same time as they recognized the fishtank.

XOXOXO

*Clock*

Tears streamed down Marty's face as she watched the minutes on the clock tick by. She was so scared, she knew that Todd and Victor would never find her in time.

"At 10:30, I will claim you while my brother's watch," Zach stated as he kissed her on the head.

Zach stood up and pulled out a speculum, a knife, a lighter and a paddle. "I'm going to have to hurt you Marty so that you'll be completely broken. If you survive the night then I'll train you to be completely submissive to my wants and needs," Zach stated as he looked at the clock. "It's 10:30, shall we get started?"

XOXOXO

*Break*

Todd and Victor broke down the door to the KAD fraternity house and ran upstairs to Kevin's old bedroom only to find it empty. There was a phone ringing on the bed.

"Hello?" Todd asked as he picked up the ringing phone.

"You didn't think that I would make it that easy for you to find Marty, did you? I wouldn't be stupid enough to take her back to the KAD house...I simply recreated the bedroom for sentimental reasons. If you want to see Marty then I suggest that you turn back on the laptop that I sent you. It's time that I give Marty her anniversary present," Zach gloated as he hung up the phone.

Todd and Victor cautiously sat down on the bed and turned the laptop back on. "I don't know if I can watch him break her," Todd stated.

"We have to, we need to know what that bastard does to her so that we can help her when we find her, besides, there might be some kind of clue about their whereabouts," Victor explained.

Todd and Victor hesitatingly watched as Zack grabbed the speculum off the dresser and forced Marty's vagina to break as he pryed it open.

XOXOXO

*Hit*

"You've been such a naughty little slut and I need to punish you for all the hell that I suffered through at Statesville prison," Zach stated as he grabbed the Paddle.

He lifted her in the air so that she was hanging from the ceiling by the chains that was connected to her wrists. He turned her around so that her ass was facing him.

He brought the paddle up and then he lowered it against the skin of her but as hard as he could. He continued to hit her over and over again until her skin around her butt had begun to blister and bleed from tearing.

He removed his pants, climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You are my whore to fuck as I please," he stated as he grabbed her breasts and pushed his cock into her raw ass.

She couldn't scream because of the gag in her mouth, but she whimpered as she cried while Zach continued to violate her. Her ass hurt so badly from the beating that she had endured, and the skin around her wrist was beginning to tear from holding up the weight of her body.

She needed to distance herself from this attack so that she could survive so she thought about the first time that she and Victor had told one another that they loved each other and she held onto that memory as Zach continued to pound into her ass until she could feel him release himself.


	13. Chapter 13

*Devil*

When Zach was finished he lowered Marty to the bed and walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed the branding Iron out of the fire and brought it closer to Marty.

"You're my bitch now and I'm never going to let you go," he whispered in her ear as he lowered the hot branding Iron down on the skin right above her vagina.

When he was finished he removed her gag so that he could hear her scream. "So baby, did you enjoy yourself just as much as I did?" he asked as he wiped the wet wisps of hair out of her face.

"You're not a man, you're the devil and I will never belong to you," Marty stated as she spit in his face.

"You're right, I am the devil...welcome to hell baby," Zach whispered as he laid himself over her and pushed his erection into her sore vagina and began to pump in and out of her while she cried out for help.

XOXOXO

*Cryptic*

It had been a month since Zach and Irene had brought Marty to the castle at Wyndemyre. Every day he had struggled with his conscience...he knew that his Masters had done terrible things to Marty and her child and he came to the realization that he could be silent no longer.

He went to the mainland where he could make his call in private. If Helena or her sister Irene ever found out that he had betrayed them then they would kill him and everybody he loved.

Once he arrived at Jake's he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Victor's number.

"Hello, Marty, is that you?" Victor asked. He hoped that she had somehow escaped her captors and was finally reaching out to him.

"The princess that you seek lies in the highest chamber of Port Charles's oldest castle," the man stated then he quickly hung up the phone. Helena and Irene had spys everywhere and he only hoped that his cryptic remarks would lead Victor to save Marty and her child before it was too late.

XOXOXO

*Candle*

"Good morning Marty...I thought that we could have some fun with this. Maybe this will help me get some kind of reaction out of you," Zach stated as he lit the candle and brought it over to the bed.

Marty didn't say anything...there was no point, it wouldn't change anything. The more she said no, the harder he was on her. She had created an alternate reality where she was safe and happy with Victor. She had gotten so good at disassociating herself over the last month that she was no longer aware of her surroundings.

Zach let the hot wax from the candle drip onto Marty's breasts and down to her pubic bush. He placed the flame of the candle over her clit, but there was still no reaction from her.

"Nothing...well, we'll try again later. Right now...I am horny and you are my favorite fuck toy," Zach stated as he placed the candle on the side of the bed.

He licked and chewed the wax from Marty's body and laid himself on top of her forcing his way inside of her over and over again.

XOXOXO

*School*

"What are we doing here? We should be looking for Marty," Victor grumbled as Todd pulled up to Llanview University.

"We're here to pick up Cole."

"Cole? He's absolutely worthless...we don't need his help."

"You may not like Cole, but he's Marty's son and we could use his help to rescue her," Todd stated as he shut off the car and headed into the school to meet Cole.

"Hey Cole, Victor got a phone call and we think we know where your mom is being held. We're going to Port Charles, do you want to come with us?" Todd asked as he spotted Cole in the student lounge.

"Of course, let's go," Cole stated as he followed Todd out to the car.

XOXOXO

*Certainty*

"Are you certain that this is the place?" Cole asked as the boat pulled up on Spoon Island.

"I am positive...the man on the phone stated that she would be found in the highest tower of the oldest castle in Port Charles. I've done my research and this is definitely the place," Victor explained.

"How are we going to get in undetected?" Cole asked. "From the looks of it it's heavily guarded."

"I've got it covered...Spinelli is a computer genius and he's going to guide us through the tunnels, isn't that right Spinelli?"

"The Jackal will certainly do his best to guide you on your quest for your princess," Spinelli stated as he pulled out his laptop and began to pull up the diagrams of Wyndemyre.

"Let's go," Victor stated as he climbed out of the boat and headed into the mists that surrounded the castle on the hill.

XOXOXO

*Vacuum*

Zach pulled out of Marty and went to the closet. He pulled the Vacuum out and plugged it in. "I've made quite the mess in you and I thought that this would be more fun then a bath," Zach stated as he attached the suction cup to the hose.

He turned the vacuum on and suctioned her breasts and then suctioned her Vagina clean.

"You sick fuck, get away from my mom," Cole shouted as he burst into the room and lunged at Zach.


	14. Chapter 14

*Strike*

"Get away from my mom," Cole shouted as he lunged at Zach knocking him to the ground. He punched him in the face over and over again as Victor and Todd untied Marty.

"Irene took our little girl...we have to find her," Marty whimpered as Victor picked her up in his arms.

"Get her somewhere safe, I'll handle Zach and Irene," Todd stated.

"Where is Irene? Tell me or I'll cut off your penis," Todd threatened as he picked up the knife and struck Zach's face with it, while Cole kept him pinned to the ground.

"She's in the master suite in the East wing," Zach confessed as he sobbed.

XOXOXO

*Destruction*

Thank you for the information," Todd stated as he pulled out his knife and stabbed Zach in the stomach over and over again until he was dead.

"Let's go find my bitch of a mother," Todd stated to Cole. They crept to the Master bedroom where they could hear Irene singing a lullaby. "I need you to grab the baby and run while I destroy Irene," Todd stated as he pulled out his gun.

Todd shot Irene in the back as Cole grabbed his baby sister and took off running. Todd struck a match and tossed it at his mother, "Burn in hell," he whispered as he walked away.

XOXOXO

*Calm*

Victor tried his best to remain Calm as he rowed Marty back to the mainland. She was bleeding heavily and she was sobbing uncontrollably and he had to keep her calm.

"Everything's going to be okay Marty. I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again," Victor promised her.

"What about Todd and Cole and our little girl? Zach and Irene could kill them and they have already taken too much from me. Our little boy died Victor...I can't lose anybody else that I care about, I just can't."

Victor wanted to scream, shout and cry for the loss of his little boy, but that wouldn't help Marty. She needed him to remain calm and hopeful. "Our little girl and Cole will be okay. As soon as we get to shore, I will send the boat back for them. In the meantime, Todd will protect them."

"Do you really believe that they are still alive?" Marty asked.

"I do," Victor whispered as he hoped that he wasn't lying to Marty.

XOXOXO

*Together*

Victor took Marty to their house and started a fire. He wrapped her in her bathrobe and sat by her side holding her in his arms.

"In my darkest moments, I dreamed of being together with you. It was the only way that I could keep you for not giving up on me."

"I would never give up on you," Victor said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mom," Cole shouted as he ran into the house and hugged her.

"Cole,I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt. Where's Todd?"

"I'm right here Marty," Todd said as he held her baby girl close to his heart as he walked into the front door.

"Is that..."

"She's yours Marty, yours and Victors," he said as he placed the baby in her arms.

"Thank you Todd," Marty whispered.

"You're welcome, I'll get going so that you can spend some time with your family."

"No, please stay...I want to spend my first night home together."

"Okay, I'll stay," Todd said as he smirked at Victor.

XOXOXO

*Rattle*

Victor tried not to let Todd's presence ruin his homecoming with Marty and their little girl, but it was so damned difficult especially when his brother kept getting in-between him and Marty.

"Are you cold?" Todd asked as he wrapped the blanket tighter around Marty and held her in his arms. He knew that Victor was becoming rattled by his presence and he was hoping that he could cause him to lose his temper so that he could have Marty all to himself.

"I'm okay, Todd...I'm so grateful that you all rescued me."

"I would do anything for you Marty," he said as he kissed her.

"That's it...I've had enough," Victor said as he grabbed Todd by the collar and roughly pushed him out of his house.

XOXOXO

*Fall*

"Why did you do that?" Marty asked as tears came to her eyes.

"Cole, I think that you should go. Your mom and I need to have a talk," Victor said.

"Okay, I'll go...I need to go and check on Starr and Hope anyways. I'll call you mom," Cole said as he shot Victor a warning glance as he walked out the door.

"Why did you kick Cole and Todd out? I wanted to spend my first night home with my family," Marty said as she laid her sleeping baby girl in her bassinet.

"Todd is not your family and I will not share you with him," Victor said as he grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

Marty got lost in the passion and intensity of the moment and briefly kissed him back before she pulled away. "You do not get to make my decisions for me," Marty said as she slapped him across the face and headed up the stairs.

She slipped on the top stair and fell down the other steps.

"Marty!" Victor called out as he ran to her side.

XOXOXO

*Sour*

Victor thought about calling an ambulance, but that would take too much time...time that Marty might not have. There was so much blood and she was so still...he had to get her to a hospital, but he couldn't leave his daughter alone either.

He tried calling Cole, but there was no answer. He had to call his brother.

The thought of calling him left a sour taste in his mouth, but he had no other choice.

"What do you want?" Todd asked as he picked up the phone. "Does Marty want to see me?" He asked.

"Marty's been hurt...I need you to come watch our daughter while I take her to the hospital."

"What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Todd asked.

"Just hurry," Victor said as he hung up the phone.

"It's okay Marty...Todd's on the way," he said as he chocked on the sour aftertaste in his mouth. He hated that he needed Todd's help to rescue her once again.


	15. Chapter 15

*Knock*

Victor took a deep breath as he heard a loud knock at the door.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Todd asked as he knocked Victor to the ground and ran to Marty's side.

"I didn't do anything to her. She fell down the stairs"

"Yeah, because she was in a such a hurry to get away from you. I'm taking Marty to the hospital...stay the hell away from her," he warned as he picked Marty up in his arms.

"I thought that you would stay here with the baby," Victor began.

"You thought wrong," Todd said as he carried Marty out of the house slamming the door in the process.

XOXOXO

*Negative*

Todd paced around the waiting room as he waited for Doctor Greg Evans to come out and tell him what the hell was going on with Marty. She still hadn't regained consciousness and he was terrified that he would lose her all over again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he glared at Victor.

"You didn't honestly think that you could keep me away from Marty," Victor retorted as he glared at his brother.

"Where's the baby?" Todd growled.

"Vicki is watching her. How's Marty?"

"I don't know, but the doctor hasn't come out and I have a feeling that the news won't be good."

"Well I'm here now so you can take off. Marty doesn't need your negative attitude anyways."

"How's Marty?" Todd asked when he spotted Doctor Evans walking in the room.

"I'm afraid that I have some negative news. There's some swelling to Marty's brain and She's in a coma. There also might be some spinal chord damage," Doctor Evans explained.

"This is all your fault," Todd shouted as he lunged at Victor knocking him to the ground.

XOXOXO

*Power*

"Todd, this isn't helping any," Doctor Greg Evans said as he and a couple of orderlies separated the two brothers.

"I don't want him anywhere near Marty," Victor said as he wiped the blood from his split lip.

"You can't make that decision. Marty wants me here and I'm going to be here for her no matter what."

"Actually Todd, I can make that decision. Marty's in a coma right now and I'm still her husband which means that I get to make all decisions for her until she is ready to make her own decisions again."

"Your marriage to Marty isn't valid because you used my name to do it."

"I checked with Tea...our marriage is still legal and binding unless Marty and I take action to dissolve of it since I believed that I was Todd at the time and no fraud was purposefully committed," Victor explained.

"I'm going to post an armed guard to keep you away from Marty. I'll even get a restraining order if I have to," Victor announced as he glared at Todd.

"You're making the wrong decision. Marty's going to hate you when she realizes that you used your power to take away from the decision that she would have made for herself. I've used power to take away Marty's decision before and it took her a long time to ever forgive me. You can't keep me away from her forever. When she wakes up and she will wake up she's going to hate you and I'll be there for her then."

"Get him out of here, I'm going to go see my wife," Victor said as he pushed past Todd and headed towards Marty's room.

XOXOXO

*Doom*

It had been a week since Victor had banned him from seeing Marty. He had tried several times to see her but his evil brother had stopped him time and time again. He had posted armed guards outside of her hospital room just like he had promised that he would.

His desperation grew with each passing day that he couldn't be with her. He couldn't even see the baby...her daughter because Victor wouldn't let him anywhere near her.

"Hello," he answered gruffly as he answered the door.

"Todd, I usually send my messenger out for this kind of work, but knowing you like I do, I decided to deliver the paperwork in person," Tea said as she barged inside of his house.

"What paperwork?"

"You've been served with a restraining order," Tea said as she handed him the envelope.

"If you go within thirty miles of Marty or her daughter Victoria Lord, you will be arrested," Tea explained and then walked out.

Todd sank to the floor, feeling utterly and completely doomed without Marty. He didn't know how yet, but somehow he would beat Victor at his own game.

XOXOXO

*Character*

It wasn't in Todd's character to walk away from a challenge and he had never been able to walk away from Marty, so there was no way in hell he was going to let his brother win without challenging him every step of the way.

He paid top dollar to his men to follow his orders and he changed his appearance so that no one, not even Vicki, would recognize him.

He walked into the hospital and right into Marty's room and of course Victor sat by her side holding her hand.

"Can I help you?" Victor asked.

"I am here to take the patient for a CAT-Scan," Todd said in a fake Australian accent.

"Can I come with?" Victor asked.

"No...it would be against Doctor Evan's orders. You can talk to him if you would like, but I really need to take the patient now," Todd lied.

"Fine, I have to call into the office anyways. Just hurry back with her," Victor snapped out as he pulled out his cell phone.

Todd wheeled Marty's bed to the elevator. He took it to the roof where one of his men was posted and his helicopter was waiting.

He lifted Marty into his arms and carried her into the helicopter.

"Goodbye Victor..." He chuckled as the Helicopter took off. Marty was his now and he would never be separated from her again.


	16. Chapter 16

*Child*

Victor was devastated when Marty never came back. He knew that Todd had gotten to her somehow when Doctor Greg Evans had confirmed that he hadn't scheduled any tests for Marty.

He drove to Vicki's as fast as he could. He needed to be with his and Marty's child. He needed to make sure that his brother wouldn't take her away from him either before he went looking for Marty.

He got a bad feeling as he arrived at Vicki's and it was swarming with cops.

"Vicki, what's wrong? Where's my daughter," Victor frantically called out as he entered La Boulaie and saw his sister talking to Bo.

"She's gone...I'm sorry Victor, but somebody took her from her crib when she was napping," Vicki explained as she began to cry.

XOXOXO

"Did you get her child?" Todd asked as his lackey entered Marty's new bedroom.

"It wasn't a problem sir," he said as he carried in Victoria's carseat with her sleeping inside of it.

"Good, Marty's going to need her little girl when she wakes up," Todd said as he lifted his niece out of her carseat and held her in his arms.

XOXOXO

*World*

Victor felt like his world was collapsing underneath him. Without Marty or his child he had no reason to go on. They were the only ones who gave his life meaning. They were his entire world and without then he didn't know how to succeed.

He wanted to crawl into a hole, but he wouldn't give up on his family. They were out there...waiting for him to save them and he would...he would search everywhere in the world until he found them, he didn't care how long it would take.

XOXOXO

*Read*

Todd laid Victoria down in her crib.

"I know that some might say that you're too little for this, but I don't care what others think. It's never too early to start believing in fairy-tales. This story reminds me of your mother and I's relationship," Todd said as he opened the book.

He read to her the entire story of Beauty and the Beast as her whimpers faded away and she was sleeping peacefully.

"One day...when you're a little bit older, I'll tell you about your mother and I's story," he said as he kissed her and left the room to check on his sleeping beauty.


	17. Chapter 17

*Happy*

The next day Todd brought little Victoria into Marty's room.

"Marty, I debated whether I should bring little Victoria in here, but I decided that you've left me with no other choice. I will not be happy until you open your eyes and I know that this little girl here will be incentive enough for you to come back to me," he said as he laid down next to Marty on the bed and laid her little girl over her heart.

He smiled as he saw his sleeping beauty's eyes fluttering open.

"Todd?" Marty asked.

"Hello Marty...you've made me so happy," he said as he kissed her.

XOXOXO

*Apart*

"Where am I?" Marty asked as she looked around the strange room.

"You're home," Todd said.

"This isn't my house. What did you do?" Marty asked.

"This is you're new home now...the other place, well it just wasn't good enough for you and Victoria, so you're going to stay here with me and I'll take care of you," Todd explained.

"Where's Victor?" Marty asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I had to take you away from him Marty. He hurt you and I won't let him hurt you again," Todd stated.

"You had no right to take me or Victoria away from him," Marty shouted.

"It's for your own good Marty," Todd stated as he grabbed Victoria from Marty's arms and placed her in her bassinet.

"I want you to call him and tell him where we're at or I'll leave and you'll never see me again," Marty threatened.

"How are you going to do that? You're paralyzed...remember?"

"Yeah, and apparently you've kidnapped me and made me and Victoria you're prisoners. I thought that you had changed, but I was so wrong about you."

"I have changed," Todd stated.

"Then prove it and listen to me. Victoria and I need Victor and if you ever cared about us at all then you won't keep us apart from him."

XOXOXO

*Good*

"Fine Marty, you win...I promised you and I promised myself that I was going to be good to you and I meant it. I'll call Victor and I'll tell him to come here, but I won't let him take you away from me either," Todd said as he pulled out his phone.

As much as he wanted to keep Marty all to himself, he had to prove to her that he was capable of good or he would lose her forever and that wasn't something that he was willing to risk.

"Victor, it's Todd. Marty's awake and she wants to see you. I've texted you the address, come alone," Todd growled into the phone and then hung up.

"You did the right thing and I'm proud of you. You and I...well we're soul mates so nobody, not even Victor can separate us," Marty whispered as she sat up and kissed him.

XOXOXO

*Recommend*

"Marty!" Victor shouted as he banged on the door.

"She's upstairs," the nurse stated as she opened the front door.

Victor ran up the stairs and entered the room to see Marty lying in a bed with Todd by her side.

"I'm going to take Marty and my daughter out of here and then you're going to go to jail for kidnapping," Victor shouted.

"I don't want us to leave," Marty stated.

"What?" Todd and Victor asked at the same time.

"I'm recommending that we all live together," Marty explained.

"You can't be serious?" Todd asked.

"I love both of you...I know that it's not fair, but I can't choose between you. Please don't make me choose," Marty pleaded with both of them.

"I don't know if I can share you with him," Todd and Victor said at the same time.

"I know that it won't be easy...but I'm asking you both to give living together a try just while I recover. Please, for me," Marty pleaded as she grabbed both of their hands in hers.

XOXOXO

*Maybe*

"Maybe, this living situation could work," Todd said as he looked into Marty's beautiful eyes. As much as he hated the idea of living with Victor he couldn't deny anything that she wanted.

"I know that we can make this work, what do you say Victor? Will you give it a try for me?" Marty asked.

"I need some time to think things through. My answer for now is maybe, we'll spend the night here and I'll give you my answer in the morning."

"That sounds fair," Marty stated.

"Todd, may I please spend some time alone with Marty and our daughter."

Todd wanted to tell his brother to go to hell, but if this situation had any chance of working, he had to learn to share Marty with him. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything," Todd said to Marty as he left them alone.


	18. Chapter 18

*Comfort*

Victor walked over to the bassinet and picked up his distraught daughter.

"I've missed you little one, did you miss me?" Victor asked as he held her against his chest and rubbed her lower back to comfort her.

"Of course she missed you, we both did," Marty replied as Victor sat on the bed next to Marty.

"How long have you been awake?" Victor asked.

"Not long and I asked to see you as soon as I woke up and realized that you weren't here," Marty explained.

"I'm so sorry that we fought and that you fell. I never wanted you to get hurt," Victor said as he brushed her stray wisps of hair out of her face.

"I know Victor...it was an accident. I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself."

"I don't know what I would have done if...I can't lose you or our little princess."

"You're never going to lose me," Marty said as she kissed him.

"Not even if I can't agree to share you with my brother?"

"I can't cut Todd out of my life. I've tried, but we always end up back in each other's orbits. I can't lose you either so if this arrangement is too hard for you then I don't know what will happen."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Victor asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't give you the answers that you want to hear, but I do love you and I will always love you," Marty said as she kissed him.

"I love you too and tonight...I want to fall asleep holding both of my girls," Victor stated.

"I would like that very much," Marty said as she rested her head on his shoulders and fell asleep listening to him hum a soothing lullaby to their daughter.

XOXOXO

*Obvious*

Marty woke up and realized that Victor was no longer beside her...Todd was. Their daughter was sleeping in the bassinet, but there was no sign of Victor. Tears clouded her eyes as she wondered if Victor had left her.

"Marty, what's wrong?" Todd asked as he woke up and saw that she had been crying.

"Where's victor? He was here when I fell asleep, but where did he go?"

"I came in here at three a.m. and he was gone. I think that it's pretty obvious that he left you just like the coward he is," Todd said as he smirked.

"I didn't leave her...I just needed some time to think about this arrangement so I went for a drive," Victor stated as he entered the room.

"And what did you decide?" Todd asked.

"I can't lose Marty or Victoria and the only obvious solution to keep that from happening is sharing her with you. I don't like this arrangement and I honestly don't see how it's going to work, but losing my family is not an option for me. I'll move in here and try to make this relationship between the three of us work for Marty's sake.

"Thank you Victor," Marty said as she opened up her arms. Victor went into her outstretched arms hoping that he had made the right decision.

XOXOXO

*Cool*

"It's too cold outside to take her out for a picnic," Todd stated as Victor placed the turkey sandwiches in the basket.

"Marty has been kept like a prisoner for far too long, she needs to get outside and feel the sun shining on her face," Victor argued. "Besides if Marty gets cold, I know how to warm her up," Victor retorted as he walked away.

Victor went into her room and lifted Marty into her wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked.

"Todd and I are going to take you and Victoria on a Picnic," Victor announced as he grabbed the spare blanket and wrapped it around Marty.

"It's so beautiful," Marty gasped as she looked at all of the autumn leaves that had begun to change colors.

"I knew that you would like it," Victor said as he glared at his brother who was carrying Victoria in his arms.

"I love it...do you remember the picnic that you took me on when you were taking care of me?" Marty asked.

"Of course I remember...that's when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Victor said as he kissed Marty.

"Let's find somewhere to sit...I'm starving," Todd stated as he rolled his eyes at Victor's attempts at romance. He wouldn't let his brother use his past with Marty as a way to alienate him and make him feel like an outsider. He had a past with Marty too and he wasn't going anywhere. He just had to keep cool and calm and eventually Marty would get tired of Victor and leave him for good.

XOXOXO

*Collected*

Todd was seething, but did his best to appear calm and collected while he ate his sandwich and abided his time as Victor and Marty laughed and flirted with one another.

When the picnic was finished they went back up to the main house and Todd went to the next room to get his laptop. Victor had Marty's attention for the day but it was his turn now and he would make dam sure that Victor felt excluded.

"Marty, there's something that I want to show you," Todd said as he carried the laptop into her bedroom.

"What do you have there?" Marty asked as Victor helped to prop her up on the bed.

"Well, it's been something that I've wanted to do for years, but I wanted you to help me organize it."

"Organize what?" Marty asked.

"I wanted to start a Aids collection fund in Paloma's name and help others who are afflicted with this terrible disease. I've put in the first million dollars to get it set up and running, but I really want you to be my partner and run the charitable organization with me," Todd explained as he showed her the website that he and his developers had been working on.

"Oh Todd, this means so much to me," Marty said as tears came to her eyes. "I would love to run this charity with you," she said as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

*Folly*

"Marty," Todd whispered against her lips as he let himself get lost in the passion that he felt and kissed her.

Watching Todd shoving his disgusting tongue into Marty's mouth was more difficult than Victor could ever have imagined. He couldn't just sit by and watch them make out with one another, but he couldn't interrupt them either, not without taking the chance of losing Marty.

"I'm going out for the evening," he suddenly blurted out.

Marty froze as she heard the pain in Victor's voice. She instinctively pulled away from Todd, knowing that her actions must be hard on Victor."Where are you going?" She asked.

"I forgot that I was supposed to have dinner with Jessica and Vicki tonight," Victor lied.

"I would love to see my niece and sister. I think that we should join them Marty," Todd stated as he smirked at Victor. He knew that his brother was unnerved by his closeness with Marty and was lying to get out of the house. He had talked to Jessica earlier in the day and she was on her way to London.

"You can't come," Victor blurted out.

"Why not?" Marty asked.

"Yeah Victor, why not?" Todd repeated.

"I lied about having dinner with Jessica okay? It makes me sick seeing him groping you and I don't want to be here while you make out with him. I just need to leave," Victor shouted as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a fucking pathetic loser?" Todd said under his breath.

"Why? Because this situation is harder on him then it is on you? Maybe you just have a little bit more practice sharing me with your friends then he does," Marty retorted.

"That's not fair Marty...this is hard on me too. If you think that I want to share you with anybody then you're wrong. This living arrangement of ours wasn't my idea baby, it was yours...I'm just trying to make it work."

"Well, it's clearly not working and I want to be alone right now," Marty stated.

"You're really going to let him ruin our evening?" Todd asked.

"No, you did when you trashed the man that I love, now get out," Marty shouted.

"Fine," Todd said as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

XOXOXO

*Collide*

Todd grabbed his keys off the counter and headed out. He was going to find his brother and kill him for ruining his night with Marty.

He drove to Rodi's where he instinctively knew that Victor would be. He knew that he was right when he walked in and saw Victor drowning his sorrows over a bottle of Whiskey.

Before he had a chance to think about it he collided with Victor and knocked him to the ground. He unleashed all of his fury as he punched Victor over and over again.

Victor had his own aggression that he needed to work out and he hit Todd back, matching him punch for punch until they were both too exhausted and hurt to fight any longer.

"Did you two finally have enough? Maybe this will help you cool off," Blair stated as she dumped a pitcher of Ice cold water over them.

XOXOXO

*Ball*

"I need to see you," Marty said into the phone and then hung up. She normally didn't do this kind of thing but her life was a mess and she was desperate for answers.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Marty called out. "That was quick," Marty commented when she saw Delphina standing before her.

"I'm psychic remember...I knew that I was needed here long before you called me," Delphina explained as she pulled out her crystal ball.

"Right...so I just want to know what my future holds? I'm in love with two men and don't know who to choose. Can you look into my future and tell me who I end up with?" Marty asked.

"I can, but it would be more beneficial to you if you look into your own future and tell me what you see," Delphina said as she handed Marty the crystal ball.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just keep looking into the ball and if you're heart is pure you will see what you desire," Delphina explained.

Marty stared into the crystal ball as the blue liquid on the center began to take shape and she saw herself.


	19. Chapter 19

*Glimpse*

The image in the ball began to take shape and Marty was able to get a glimpse of what her future would look like. She saw herself lying on a bed with Victor holding her in his arms.

"So I should choose Victor?" Marty asked.

"Just keep watching," Delphina encouraged.

_"That was the best sex that I've ever had," Marty whispered._

_"I agree...I'm so glad that we're going to have another baby. I love you so much," Victor said as he kissed her stomach._

_"We all love you Marty and your future is with all of us," Todd said as he sat up on the other side of her and caressed her face as he kissed her._

_"We love you too Marty. I was surprised...I thought that we would always be rivals and enemies, but things have changed. In all honesty, Tea, John and I entered this relationship just for the kinky sex, but being with you... With all of you, well it's the best relationship that we've ever been in," Blair said._

"Oh my god...I'm going to end up in a committed relationship with Victor, Todd, Tea, Blair and John?" Marty whispered as the glimpse inside the ball faded to black.

"Yes my dear and as you can see the five of you will be really happy together."

"This just can't be true. Tea, Blair and I hate each other."

"My visions are never wrong and as you will soon find out there's a very thin line between love and hate. I have to get going, Addie is in need of my services," Delphina stated.

"Thank you," Marty stated as she handed Delphina a hundred dollars.

Marty laid back down feeling more confused then ever. She had a hard enough time trying to make things work with Victor and Todd, how would she ever be able to add Tea, Blair and John into the equation as well?

XOXOXO

*Unnatural*

"What the hell are you two fighting about anyways?" Tea asked as she walked up and wrapped her hands around Blair much to Todd and Victor's surprise.

"What else? They were fighting about Marty," Blair informed Tea in a mocking voice.

"Let's get a table and you can tell us about your situation with Marty, maybe we can help," Tea suggested as she helped Victor to his feet.

"I thought the two of you hated one another...so what happened?" Todd asked as Tea sat down next to Blair and grabbed her hand.

"We learned how to share," Blair said as she giggled.

"Share what?" Victor asked.

"Men of course. Tea and I have been fighting over men ever since we met one another, but that all changed when John asked us to be in a threesome relationship with one another. Tea and I no longer have to fight because there's no longer anything to fight about," Blair explained.

"How do you make it work? Todd and I...well we're trying the same kind of situation with Marty, but it just feels so unnatural."

"It's not working...Victor can't handle watching me love Marty," Todd stated.

"Don't blame me...you didn't like watching me kiss Marty any better," Victor stated. "The whole situation is just unnatural and I don't know how you do it."

"It works with us because we can all love one another without jealousy. Nobody is ever left out of the love or kinky action in our equation, but that obviously can't work with you because you're twin brothers." Tea pointed out.

"So there's no hope for us?" Todd asked.

"I didn't say that...it's just that Marty wants you two to share her, I think that it's only fair that she has to share you with other woman as well. In order to make your threesome work, you're going to have to form an orgy."

"Who would you suggest that we ask?" Victor asked.

"Blair, John and I will have a relationship with you, Todd and Marty," Tea stated. She had always wanted to have sex with Victor and this situation would provide them all with the perfect opportunity to explore their kinky sides.

"I don't know Tea," Blair hesitated. She had a good thing going with John and Tea and she didn't want their little experiment to interfere with the happiness that she had found.

"I know that you've always fantasized about touching and exploring Marty's body just to see why Victor and Todd can't seem to get over her. I've fantasized about the same thing. This situation won't ruin what we have Blair...it will make it that much better," Tea encouraged as she kissed her.

"Okay, I'm in," Blair said as their kiss had ended. "Let's go have sex with Marty."

"What about John? Shouldn't he get a say on whether or not he wants to be part of this unnatural relationship?" Victor asked.

"If sex is involved then John will want to be there. He's not going to have any problem with this relationship," Blair stated.

"Alright, Victor or I will call you just as soon as we talk to Marty about this," Todd said as he stood from the table.

"Do you think Marty will go for this?" Victor whispered to Todd as they walked out together.

"I certainly hope so. I don't want to lose her and sharing her just with you isn't working," Todd replied.

XOXOXO

*Might*

"Marty, we need to talk," Victor stated as he walked into her bedroom with Todd right behind him.

"Oh my god...what happened? Did you two get into a fist fight?" Marty asked as she saw the bruises that they had.

"Yeah, that's why we need to talk to you. This situation between the three of us isn't working. I love you but I can't watch you and Todd being together unless I have someone else to distract me," Victor explained.

"For once I agree with my brother. Watching you with him this afternoon was driving me insane and as much as I love you, I don't know if I could take watching you with him day in and day out," Todd stated.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Marty asked.

"No, neither one of us are, but if we're going to continue with this relationship then we need to add more people. Would you consider having a relationship with John, Blair and Tea as well?"

Marty smiled as she remembered the vision that she had seen. Everything was coming together just the way that Delphina had predicted. They might all have a chance to be happy with one another.

"I like that idea and I think that this might be what we all need," Marty stated.

"Thank you Marty," Todd and Victor said as they each kissed a side of her cheek.

XOXOXO

*Quick*

"That was quick," Todd said as he answered the door and saw Tea, Blair and John standing there.

"I was horny," John muttered as they walked in.

"Where's Marty and Victor?" Blair asked.

"They're upstairs," Todd stated.

"Well, let's get this party started," John stated as he removed his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. Once his pants had been removed and his raging erection had been freed he ran up the stairs towards Marty and Victor.

"Well, I guess John wasn't kidding when he said that he was horny," Todd commented as he headed up the stairs.

"You have no idea," Tea and Blair said at the same time as they followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

*Own*

"So, I guess this is really going to happen," Marty stated as she saw John entering the room with his huge erection displayed for all to see.

"Don't worry Marty, I'll show you a really good time," John said as he approached the bed and reached out for her perky breasts. He could see her mounds flowing out of her nightgown and he wanted to taste them.

"I don't think so," Victor said as he grabbed John's hand.

"What? I thought that we were invited here for an orgy," John stated as Todd, Tea and Blair entered the room.

"You were...but Marty is my wife and I want to make love to her first," Victor pointed out.

"No...she was in my life first so I get to be the one who makes love to her," Todd stated.

"Boys...you don't own me. I love both of you and you will both get your chance to love me," Marty pointed out.

"But I want to be first," Todd and Victor stated simultaneously.

"Why don't you both fuck Marty at the same time," John suggested as he fondled his hardening cock.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

"Todd can take your front entrance and Victor can take your back entrance. I'll give Victor anal at the same time while Blair and Tea fuck one another," John explained.

"That might work," Marty said as she smiled at the thought of being pleasured by both Todd and Victor.

"I'm willing to try it out," Todd and Victor stated as they stripped out of their clothes.

Marty lifted her nightgown over her head and laid on her side waiting for her lovers to join her.

"I love you so much and you will always be my girl," Todd said before he joined their bodies together as he passionately kissed her.

"I love you more and you will always be my wife," Victor whispered in her ear as he gently pushed himself into her ass.

John climbed onto the bed and roughly pushed his erection into Victor and began to thrust with all of his force. Marty moaned as she felt the intense pleasure washing over her as Todd and Victor matched their thrusts with each other's pace.

Victor cried out as John continued to pound into his ass with increased speed and strength.

"Oh gooooooddddddd," Marty whimpered as they brought her the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced as she released herself.

"Marty! Marty!" Victor and Todd exclaimed as they released themselves into her at the same time.

"Fuck that was amazing," John stated as he released himself into Victor's ass.

"Hey Tea and Blair, is there room for one more?" John asked as he pulled out of Victor and his erection sprang back to life as he saw his lady lovers going at it on the carpet by the side of the bed.

"There's always room for you John," Tea purred as Blair licked her clit with her tongue.

"Do you want to join them?" Todd asked Marty.

"No, I'm content up here with both of you. I belong to both of you forever," Marty stated as she rested her head on Todd's chest and Victor wrapped his arms around her.

XOXOXO

*Stand*

It had been a month since Marty had woken up. She had done some physical therapy but the results had been slow and She had given up on the idea of walking again. Victor and Todd, however refused to give up on Marty getting better.

"Come on Marty, it's time that we get you out of this bed and on your feet," Victor coaxed as he gently shook her awake.

"I can't...I want to, but I just can't," Marty stated as she stared out the window.

"Of course you can baby, you just need proper incentive. Todd and I have talked and we have both agreed that there will no longer be any sexual intimacy between us as long as you are in that bed," Victor stated.

"Todd, Victor's being mean...I need you to satisfy me," Marty whimpered as she saw him entering the room.

"No Marty...if you want me to satisfy you then you're going to have to at least try and stand up on your own two feet."

"Fine, then just get out...I want to be alone," Marty shouted.

"Did we make the right decision to push her like we did?" Todd asked Victor as they left the room.

"I sure hope so," Victor said.

Two weeks passed by and Marty grew more and more frustrated and determined to get out of bed. Victor and Todd had refused to satisfy any of her sexual urges and John, Tea, and Blair weren't answering her phone calls.

She had no other choice but to try and get out of bed, but she was afraid to do it on her own.

"Victor! Todd! I'm getting out of this dam bed so you better be ready to satisfy me," Marty called out as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

Victor and Todd ran into the room and grabbed her hands as she put her feet on the ground and stood up with their help.

"I did it!" Marty exclaimed as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"We knew that you could," Todd said as he kissed her while Victor held her in his arms.

XOXOXO

*Pin*

Marty pushed Todd on the bed and pinned him down with her thighs as she straddled him.

"What are you doing? Todd asked as he smirked.

"You and Victor both owe me some quality intimate time with one another," Marty stated as she unzipped Todd's pants. "I intend to collect from both of you," she stated as she unzipped Victor's pants as well.

She placed her mouth around Victor's penis and began to pleasure him with her mouth as she felt Todd enter her fully and completely as she pinned him down.

She rode him hard and fast as she sucked on Victor as he played with her hair.

The three of them made love, taking turns pinning each other to the bed all night long. When the morning light began to stream into the room, they laid in each other's arms falling asleep as they enjoyed the afterglow.

XOXOXO

*Able*

"Marty?"

"Mmmmm," she mumbled with her eyes still shut.

"Are you still awake?" Victor asked.

"Uh huh, what is it Victor?" Marty whispered.

"Do you think that you will be able to go to the Palace alone with me tomorrow night?" Victor asked.

"Just the two of us? What about Todd, I don't want him to feel left out."

"I already talked to Todd about it and he's fine with it," Victor stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think it's only because he will want his own date nights with you," Victor explained.

"That makes sense. Then yes, I am able to go out with you tomorrow night," Marty stated as she kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

*Pretty*

Marty spent her time taking a bath. She shaved her legs and when she was finished with her bath, she straightened her hair and applied her makeup.

"Todd, can you help me zip up my dress," she stated as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight black dress that Victor had bought for her.

"You look so pretty," Todd whispered in her ear as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"Thank you. Where's Victor?" Marty asked.

"He's downstairs waiting for you," Todd explained.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Marty asked before she left.

"Yeah...go on, get out of here. I want to get caught up on All my Children. I just need to find out who J.R. shot," Todd stated.

"Okay, enjoy your soap...we'll be back later," Marty said as she kissed him and headed out of the bedroom.

"Oh my god...there aren't words to describe how pretty you look," Victor stated as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You look very handsome," Marty said as Victor grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the house.

XOXOXO

*Classic*

Victor escorted Marty into the Palace hotel.

"Are you sure they're open. There's nobody here," Marty commented as they went inside.

"It's open, but I wanted time alone with my girl so I booked the restaurant for a private dinner," Victor explained.

"That sounds like a classic Victor move," Marty stated as she smiled at him.

"What can I say? I'm a very selfish man who wants his wife all to himself."

"Do you want to dance while we wait for our dinner to be prepared?" Victor asked.

"I would love to dance," Marty stated as she took Victor's hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed to the classical music that was playing in the background.

When the song had finished they went back to their table and ate Rene's Classic Lasagna.


	22. Chapter 22

*Special*

"Let's go home...I want to continue this celebration at home," Victor stated after they had finished their lasagna.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Marty asked.

"You and how special you are to me," Victor said as he kissed her.

Marty grabbed Victor's hand and they walked out to the car.

When they got home, Victor opened Marty's car door for her and escorted her to the front door. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Surprise," Todd, Blair, Tea and John said as they jumped out from behind couches. Marty looked around the room and saw Birthday streamers and balloons all around the living room.

"You do realize that my birthday isn't for another month...right?" Marty asked as she looked at Todd and Victor.

"Yeah, but we couldn't throw you a surprise party then, you'd totally be expecting it," Todd explained as he kissed her cheek.

"Besides Todd and I are going to take you on a vacation to Hawiee for your actual birthday," Victor announced.

"Well you certainly surprised me. I wasn't expecting a party at all. I thought that you wanted to catch up on All My Children?" Marty asked Todd.

"Marty, All my Children is on Hulu now, I can watch it whenever I want to," Todd explained.

"You guys are the best. Thank you for making me feel so special," Marty said as she hugged Victor and Todd.

"Let's get this party started. I know of a lot of kinky games we can play," John stated as he handed Marty her birthday crown.

XOXOXO

*Closet*

"What kind of kinky game do you want to play?" Marty asked.

"Have you ever played "Seven Minutes in Heaven?" John asked.

"Yeah...a couple of times," Marty replied as she blushed at the fond memories.

"Well, that's what we're going to play, but since you're the birthday girl, you get to spend seven minutes in the closet with each one of us...also you can choose any of these toys to bring with you," John explained as he showed Marty a box filled with a leather whip, nipple clamps, vibrating dildos, butt plugs, a paddle and handcuffs.

"I think I'm going to really like this game," Marty commented.

"Okay, Marty who do you want to take into the closet first?" John asked.

"I will take Victor first," Marty said as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the closet.

"Did you want any toys?" John asked.

"Not this time," Marty replied as she shut the closet door.

Marty ripped Victor's shirt open as she kissed him. He unzipped his pants and hiked up her dress and removed her black lacy panties.

He backed her up against the wall of the closet as he pushed himself in and out of her, bringing them both to ecstasy as John opened the closet door.

"Times up you two...did you have fun?" John asked as he smirked at their appearance.

"Yeah, come on Todd and bring the handcuffs and paddle with you," Marty stated as she unzipped her dress and lifted it up over her head.

Todd grabbed the handcuffs and the paddle and entered the closet with Marty.

"I want you to give me my birthday spankings," Marty explained as she handcuffed herself to the shoe rack.

Todd gently caressed Marty's ass and then brought the paddle down against her flesh over and over again.

"Todd...I need you now," Marty whimpered as the combining affects of the pleasurable pain had aroused her. Todd unzipped his pants and pushed into her as he continued to spank her with the paddle.

"Oh...Tooooddddyyyy," Marty cried out as she squirted herself into him.

"Did you enjoy your birthday spankings?" John asked as he opened the closet door.

"Oh fuck yeah, get in here John and bring the leather whip," Marty stated as she removed her bra and tossed it out of the closet.

"Yippee," John exclaimed as he grabbed the leather whip.

"I want you to pleasure me with the whip," Marty explained.

John traced Marty's breast with the leather whip as he placed his mouth over Marty's vagina and licked her clean. He teased her clit with his tongue as she unzipped his pants and placed her mouth around his swollen penis.

"Oh...Marty," John cried out as he released himself into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," Marty said as she withdrew from John and licked her lips.

"Time's up," Victor announced as he opened the closet door."

"Okay Tea and Blair, get your sweet asses in here and bring the vibrating dildos, butt plugs and nipple clamps," Marty ordered.

Once Tea and Blair entered the closet they quickly undressed. Once Blair's breasts had been exposed Marty placed the nipple clamps around her nipples.

"Tea, lie down on your stomach," Marty ordered as she grabbed the butt plug.

Once the butt plug had been inserted she rolled her onto her back and pushed the vibrating dildos in and out of Blair and Tea as they cried out for more. Marty bit down on the chain of Blair's nipple clamps and began to tug as she rubbed Blair's swollen clit with the vibrating toy. She removed the vibrator and placed her tongue inside of Blair just as she exploded with joy.

"Come on Blair, we need to hurry and get Tea off," Marty ordered as she removed the vibrator and placed her tongue inside of Tea. Blair placed her mouth around Tea's nipples and sucked as Tea's body tightened up in orgasmic bliss.

"Did you three have fun in the closet?" John asked.

"Oh yeah...tonight has been the best time that I've ever spent in my closet," Marty announced.

XOXOXO

*Strong*

"You know you don't have to be so strong all the time. It's okay to cry," Blair stated as she wrapped her arms around Marty.

"It's just that I'm afraid if I start crying I won't be able to stop or get out of bed. I need to stay strong enough to say goodbye, the way that he deserves."

"You're going to find a way to say goodbye Marty and you don't have to be strong enough by yourself, you can lean on me, Tea, John and of course Todd and Victor. Cole died saving Starr's life from that crazy bitch Hannah and I promise you that we're all going to get you through the next couple of days.

"Are you ready?" Todd and Victor asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"No,but let's go anyways," Marty said as she grabbed Blair's hand and left the room.

After the funeral services Marty finally allowed herself to cry as she placed the rose at his grave and whispered goodbye. Victor and Todd held her in their arms as she wept.

"Is she going to be okay?" John whispered to Tea and Blair.

"She's going to be okay...she's the strongest woman I know," Blair admitted. "Besides we're all going to take care of her."

XOXOXO

*Stone*

Victor and Todd found Marty at Cole's grave stone. It had been a month since Cole had died, but Marty still couldn't let him go. She visited him every day just to feel close to him.

"We have a gift for you," Victor stated as he and Todd knelt by Marty's side.

"Can this wait, I'm talking to Cole," Marty whispered as she traced his name which had been carved on the stone marking his final resting place.

"No, it can't wait. It has to do with Cole. Starr came by today and she told me that Cole had placed a special order at the jeweler's for you before he died. Your son wanted you to have this charm bracelet," Todd explained as he dropped the bracelet in Marty's hand.

"It's his birth stone...all of my children's birth stones," Marty whispered as she traced the amethyst on her bracelet.

"Now, you'll always have something of Cole's with you," Victor whispered as he helped fasten the bracelet around Marty's wrist.

"Thank you Cole," Marty whispered. "Let's go home...I don't need to be here to feel close to him anymore," Marty said as she stood up and grabbed Todd and Victor's hands.


	23. Chapter 23

*Sweet*

"What did you bring me?" Marty asked as she saw Tea and Blair entering the room carrying bags of groceries.

"We got you Ice cream, Kit Kats and Gummy bears," Blair said as she tossed Marty the bag of chocolates.

"Thanks ladies...I don't know why, I've just been craving sweets lately," Marty said as she bit into the Kit Kat.

"We got you something else at the store," Tea stated.

"What?"

"We got you a pregnancy test. You're a week late and now you're having cravings. I think it's time to find out if we're going to have a new little baby to love," Tea explained.

"I'm scared...I've had so many disappointments lately," Marty began.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Marty. If you're pregnant, then it will be the sweetest blessing for all of us and if you're not then we'll just have to keep on trying," Blair said as she handed Marty the test.

Marty went into the bathroom and three minutes later she had the test results in her hand as she walked out.

"Well, are you pregnant?" Tea asked.

XOXOXO

*Person*

"Well are you pregnant?" Tea asked.

Marty nodded as she placed a hand over her stomach. "It's been really hard for me to grieve for my sons, so finding out that I'm pregnant with this little person is exactly what I needed," Marty said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so happy...this little person is going to be so blessed to have you as a mother," Blair stated.

"To have us as their mothers," Marty corrected her as she placed Tea and Blair's hand on her stomach.

"What's going on?" Todd asked as he, Victor and John walked into the room.

"I'm pregnant," Marty revealed as she smiled.

"That's fantastic, but who's the father?" Victor asked as he looked at John and Todd.

"You all are. We all made this baby together and we're all this little person's parents," Marty replied.

XOXOXO

*Like*

Blair went into the bedroom and found Marty taking a nap. She covered her up with the blanket and brushed the hair out of her face. "I...I think that I love you," Blair whispered. She had wanted to tell Marty that she had fallen in love with her for so long, but she was scared to put her feelings on the table when they had been enemies for so long.

"What did you say?" Marty asked as she opened her eyes.

"I said that I like you just a little bit," Blair stated as she began to walk away.

"No, you didn't...you said that you loved me," Marty said as she sat up and grabbed her hand. "I like you too...I like you so much that I've fallen in love with you," Marty admitted.

"You have?" Blair asked.

"I have," Marty stated as she nodded her head.

"I don't like you, I love you," Blair said as she kissed Marty.

XOXOXO

*Big*

"Marty, will you stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come and join us in bed?" Victor asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I don't even know why you're still attracted to me? I'm as big as a beached whale," Marty stated as she frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"You're not big, you're pregnant with twins," Todd gently reminded her.

"And you're seven months along," Blair added.

"My boner is bigger than you are," John added as he stroked it. "I need you to come and take care of it," he quickly added as he rubbed the spot next to him on the bed.

Marty laughed as she joined them on the bed. John pushed his big boner into her over and over again as Victor and Todd sucked on her breasts.

Marty moaned and grabbed her stomach as she released herself.

"Are you and the babies okay Marty?" Victor asked as he looked up at her.

"I think my water just broke," Marty said as another big contraction hit her.

XOXOXO

*Delivery*

"Breathe, just breathe," Todd stated as he helped Marty prop herself up against the bed.

"Do we have time to get her to the hospital?" John asked.

"No, the babies are coming now. Call for an ambulance and tell him to hurry," Todd ordered John.

"What can we do?" Blair and Tea asked as they climbed off the bed.

"Tea go and get some towels and warm water. Blair I want you and Victor to keep Marty calm during this delivery.

"I need to push," Marty cried out as she squeezed Victor's hands.

"Not until I tell you to," he stated as he positioned himself in between her legs.

"Okay Marty, you can push," Todd told her.

Marty grabbed Victor and Blair's hands and squeezed them as she pushed her babies out into the world. She started crying as she heard both of her son's little cries for the for the first time.

"Whoa...is this the home delivery? Why is everybody naked?" The paramedic asked as they entered the room.

"We were having sex when she went into labor," John explained. "And I didn't even get off," he pouted as he stroked his cock.

"Hey, maybe you can help me out with that," John suggested.

"I'm sorry buddy, that's not the kind of emergencies we help with," the paramedic replied as he walked past John and helped place Marty onto a stretcher.

XOXOXO

*Harmony*

A week later Marty and her baby boys had been released from the hospital. Todd and Victor helped Marty and the babies get situated in her bedroom.

"Mommy," Victoria said as Blair brought her into the room.

"Hey baby girl were you good for mommy Blair and mommy Tea?" Marty asked as she scooped up her two year old little girl in her arms.

"She was excellent," Blair stated as she took little Todd Jonathan in her arms.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to meet your brothers?" She asked Victoria.

"Brothers," Victoria repeated.

"This is Todd Jonathan Manning J.R. and this is Victor John Lord the third," Marty said as Blair and Tea brought the baby boys by their little sister.

Victoria hugged them and kissed the top of their heads and then she rested her tiny head against Marty.

"Are you happy Marty?" Victor asked as he saw the smile on her face.

"I am...I can't believe that we found harmony is this relationship, but we have. Are you happy?" Marty asked.

"I didn't think that I would be, but I am. You are my happiness, you all are," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around his family.

"I completely agree brother," Todd said as he wrapped his arms around Marty.

The End


End file.
